megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo Man
is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7. As Wily had ran out of parts to create robots, he used parts of his old car to create Turbo Man, and he uses gasoline as energy. Turbo Man has the ability to transform into a car, but the transformation system is incomplete and ultrasonic waves like Noise Crush can damage him. However, he becomes an invincible electric car for a short time if charged with high amounts of electricity, being able to attack in his car form multiple times in succession if hit by Thunder Bolt. He has a car stereo system installed and his hobby is to run around with the volume high. He also plans to install air bags someday. His main weapon is Scorch Wheel, a wheel of fire that rolls on the ground. Turbo Man and Quick Man are rivals, and in Quick Man's ending of Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Quick Man searches for Turbo Man, the champion from a Battle & Chase contest before the one in the game, to challenge him for a race. In the Japanese version, Turbo Man says he saw the race on the TV and calls Quick Man for a race in the G-1 Circuit, where they can run at top speed. Data Stage description: Champ of the Roads Mega Man & Bass CD data A battle robot, modified from an automobile. He has a cutting edge car stereo system installed. "Don't get carried away, baby!" Good point: Quick on his feet Bad point: Low mileage Like: Straight stretch Dislike: Burst Man Japanese CD data: Dislike: Punk, roads with rough surface Stage enemies Enemies in Turbo Man's stage. *'Mid Boss:' Sisi Truck *Baccone *Gobots *Sniper Joe 01 *Trio the Wheel *Trucker Joe *Turbo Roader Trivia *Turbo Man's weapon is called Burning Wheel in Japan, which is used in the English version of Mega Man: The Power Battle. *In page 276 of the book R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works, Turbo Man's car form is called "Crash Drive" (クラッシュドライブ). *The extra part "Retro Turbo Engine" from Mega Man Battle & Chase resembles Turbo Man's engine. *Turbo Man's ability to turn into a car is similar to the robots in the Transformers series. *Turbo Man is one of the Robot Masters that has the ability to transform into a vehicle, alongside Ground Man (who could transform into a tank), technically Galaxy Man (who could turn into a UFO), and Nitro Man (who can turn into a motorcycle). In addition, Turbo Man was the first Robot Master who could do this *In his Mega Man & Bass CD data, the English version says he dislikes Burst Man, but he isn't weak to the Danger Wrap. In the Japanese version, it says he dislikes Punk, most likely because his wheels may flatten if he touches his blades and spikes. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Fire Robot Masters